


c.h.i.m.e.r.a

by slain_by_ateez_22



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action, Gen, Human Experimentation, No Romance, Panic Attacks, Seizures, Sorry Not Sorry, Telecoercion, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Visions, Will add more characters as story progresses - Freeform, Would different mind abilities be considered supernatural or paranormal?, based on a TV series, first fanfic, might add them back later if i need them, new at writing and suck at making tags, remember I'm bad at tags, sorry I took away some tags, supersoldier!au, takes place mostly in America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slain_by_ateez_22/pseuds/slain_by_ateez_22
Summary: He never wanted this. He didn't ask for this. Yet, here was Jongho's past, would-have-been present and soon-to-be future about to snatch him away from the only world he remembered being a part of. He could only wonder how the others were handling the current situation as he prepared himself for fight or flight.





	1. Quick Authors Note

  So a few quick things to address before I actually post this story. This is my first time actually writing and going through with publishing a fanfic. I've tried in the past but couldn't even manage a chapter before I gave up. I think that I just didn't have the proper motivation to finish one and recently was inspired by 2 things: my favorite KPOP group and my favorite TV show.

  This is a story based on the show Dark Angel, which aired from 2000 to 2002 (I think) and honestly was ahead of its time. It's a sci-fi action show about the American government making super soldiers and one day a group of them escape. 10 years later, the leader of the project is closing in on a bunch of them on the west coast, all the while the main character is looking for the others that escaped with her. I won't go into too much but if you get a chance, you should really watch it.

  Anyway, I'm not using any of the characters from the show because this is an au for Ateez and Monsta X. Because of this, I wasn't sure if I should tag it in the fic or just explain it in a note (obviously I'm doing the latter). A lot of the elements of the original show will be in the fic but most of the events and the story idea is of my imagination. Also Monsta X are the main opposition and Exo will have certain members make appearances in here, but only one of them is really important to the story. And for those of you who don't know Eden, he is a songwriter and music producer for KQ and works with Ateez.

  I'm also changing most of the ages of the characters. The Ateez boys are 3 years younger, so they can be teenagers in high school. The Monsta X boys are the same age as they are now. Any Exo characters are in their early 30's and Eden is 25. This is for the plot to make more sense and I hope y'all understand. 

  I felt like writing an uber long authors note as the first chapter instead of having to write a bunch of small ones at the beginning or end of every chapter because I'm not really big on that stuff. I will probably still occasionally do some, but for the most part, don't expect them. I am going to update as often as I can and it's possible that, if this story does well, I'll do a sequel.

  Thank you for putting up with that and I would appreciate any comments and constructive criticism. I hope y'all enjoy this fic as much I enjoy making it!

  P.S. I also am writing this on wattpad if it's easier for y'all to access. Look up the title or my username RJAlsides.


	2. Prologue

**Unknown Island: South Korea, 2009**

 

  "Make the proper adjustments and report back to me before Friday, Dr. Eden." Eden nodded in acknowledgment before adding something to the vile in front of him. He maintained focus on the task at hand. He had to stay focused until 7. That's when he'd get ready to make possibly the biggest mistake of his life. Of course, he had things prepared ahead of time, as discreetly as he could given all employees of the NIS were monitored in some way or another. Being an employee of the government, even if it's a secret division that technically doesn't exist, tends to make one weary of everything they do.  
  
  He couldn't take this life anymore. He couldn't handle the stress of waking up in the middle of the night only to realize he fell asleep working on reports for his superiors. He couldn't handle knowing what he was doing: creating life only for it to be controlled by his government for its own purpose, whether it be good or evil. It was finally taking a toll on his mental and physical health, having the weight of such responsibility on his shoulders. He had deprived himself of many joys in life to dedicate himself to doing the same thing to people he didn't even get to associate with except when he did monthly check ups, per the request of his boss, to make sure the soldiers he helped make were in all around top tier condition.  
  
  It ended tonight. He was going to change his life and have the chance to live it. And he would give that chance to the most recent level of trainees in the twisted system that is this island compound. He would give them all the joys that children should be allowed and he would shield them from the Korean government as much as he would be able.  
  
  Eden hadn't noticed the time pass by until one of his assistants asked if he would be joining them for dinner. He looked up at the clock across the room and stifled a groan. He mumbled something along the lines of "I'll be a few minutes" and went to change out of the scrubs he was required to wear while working. Then, making sure no one was around, he snuck over to the barracks, looking for the A to Z Unit. He was always curious as to the naming system of the units but didn't question anything beyond his lab.  
  
  As he reached the correct unit door, Eden hesitated, wondering if what he was about to do would be worth it in the end. Then he shook the thought away, wondering why he was doubting his resolve when he's already made it this far. He opened the door and was greeted with silence. It was empty, save for one trainee, the oldest. He approached him carefully so as not to alarm him.

  "Hello, Park. Do you remember who I am?"  
  
  "Of course, Dr. Eden. You give us physicals every month. But what are you doing here so late? We already had our check ups this month and we don't receive them at night."  
  
  "I know. I need you to listen to me, Park. Can you round up the rest of your unit and meet me by the gate of the compound? I'm getting you boys out of here. You'll come with me, right?" _Please come away with me. Don't sound the alarm,_ he thought desperately, suddenly aware that this could go sideways should he choose not to cooperate.  
  
  But Park didn't question him. He simply nodded and said, "We'll be there in 10 minutes." He took a step, then paused and, looking at Eden with gratitude, said, "Thank you." Then he walked past Eden and went to locate the others.  
  
  A wave of relief flooded over him as he left the building and walked to the gate. He stopped before he could reach it and turned on his heels back in the direction of his lab. He was about to forget something very important and integral to his plan; the backup should he fail to come out of this alive, as he knew the risk of being found out to be extremely high.  
  
  He reached his lab with no problem. He grabbed the papers he needed and decided, as a preventative measure against his employers, to burn his lab. He had all the research on what he had done over the years secure and felt no remorse in seeing his old life crumble to ashes. As he was rushing out of the lab, he bumped into someone. _Oh no. I've got to take care of him before he reports this._  
  
  "Dr., what's going on? What's that smell? The lab.... is it on fire?!" The young assistant went to check it out but never made it to the door.  
  
  Having officially lost his shit, Eden grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and hit the boy as hard as he could over the head and ran through the halls. The fire alarm was buzzing through the whole compound and the sprinklers turned on, dousing him as he made his way through the hall and to the front door. He was in too much of a fear-fueled frenzy to stop in time as he slid right into a guard posted there and they both tumbled through the glass doors onto the grass outside. He got up as soon as he heard shouting from behind him, not bothering to check if he had injured the guard under him. He could see the boys by the fence, waiting fearfully as they watched him run to them. He handed the documents to Park.

  "I'm not going to be able to come anymore." Park was going to interrupt him but he cut him off before he could speak. "I have a colleague who is waiting for you. He's been helping me plan this for awhile, so I need you to trust him. These papers will help you. On the top are the coordinates you'll find him at. He's got a boat waiting to take you all to the mainland. The rest of the papers are my research. Don't lose them, there's proof of what was going on here in case it's needed."  
  
  "Why can't you come? We can carry you if needed, Dr." The one named Kim addressed him.  
  
  "I'm going to distract them away from you while you escape. At this point, I'll only slow you guys down and we'll be caught. Trust me. This is what's best. I'm sorry this became such an ordeal. I hope you can forgive me." _If only they could understand the weight those words carry_ , he thought to himself. He turned to see how close the guards were.  
  
  "Jump now boys! Don't look back and don't wait for me. Just follow the map to the coordinates. And also, try not to get caught." He turned to them and, one by one, they jumped the 10 ft. electric fence with ease before speeding away through the woods ahead.


	3. Jongho

  **Small Town in Texas: Jefferson High, 2019**

 

  School. Everyone has an opinion about it. Some could live and breathe school for the rest of there lives, while others would rather be anywhere other than the adolescent prison of education. For Jongho, the latter applied. He's always had a short attention span and if something didn't interest him, he would fidget or fiddle with anything in his reach. Such was the case now.  
  
  He was trying to tune out the teacher, who was droning on about polynomials, when something caught his attention. In his peripheral vision, he could see a van out the window next to him. It was like one of those vans you see in a movie. You know, the sketchy, I'm-looking-to-sell-something-illegal-or-kidnap-someone kind. When he turned his head to examine it more, the person in the passenger seat turned to look out the window. Their eyes met, the stranger's piercing gaze sending a shiver down Jongho's spine. He kept watching as the stranger turned to the driver and they both exited the vehicle, approaching the front doors of the school.  
  
  He noticed 2 things about these people. First, they were wearing all black combat gear and were armed. Second, while he was having his staring contest with the passenger, he thought he looked slightly familiar. Now seeing him with his partner, he's almost certain he knows who they are and why they're here. He asks if he can go to the bathroom, and proceeds to leave without waiting for an answer. He whips out his phone and starts texting Hongjoong, one of his brothers, when the door on the other end of the hall opens to reveal the men he saw earlier. Jongho quickly dashes into the bathroom, hoping they didn't notice. He goes into one of the stalls and starts texting again. He's almost done when he hears the PA system turn on. The voice that comes over the system is strong and deep and filled with purpose.  
  
  "Hello students, teachers. We're sorry to disrupt your learning but it appears that some children we've been looking for have been traced to this school and we've come to bring them home. We would appreciate it if they would come forward willingly and not put their fellow students lives in danger. I should warn you, the building is being locked down as we speak and my team is thoroughly searching the premises for our boys. We're all armed and won't hesitate to hurt anyone who gets in our way. Teachers, I advise you not to let any of your students leave the classroom for any reason. It's in everyone's best interest to cooperate with us. The sooner we have the boys, the sooner we'll leave. Thank you and have a great day."  
  
  As soon as the announcement finished, Jongho got a group text from Hongjoong and his brothers. Hongjoong told everyone to try and leave their class asap, and to sneak out if they had no other option. Most of them had already left and were trying to locate each other. But Yeosang and Wooyoung were stuck at the present moment. They said they had no way of convincing the teacher to let them go without being questioned and they would have to sneak out.  
  
  All Jongho could think about was not getting caught. He knew what that would mean for him, for all of them. They'd be taken back to that godforsaken island. They'd be questioned and possibly tortured for a good while, then they'd be "reconditioned" to fulfill their original purpose. They'd be government lapdogs. They'd never have a real life, never have real friends, never find real love. They'd be stripped of their humanity and forced to do things and be people they didn't want to. He couldn't, no, wouldn't let that happen.  
  
  He never wanted this. He didn't ask for this. Yet, here was Jongho's past, would-have-been present and soon-to-be future about to snatch him away from the only world he remembered being a part of. He could only wonder how the others were handling the current situation as he prepared himself for fight or flight.


	4. Hongjoong

  Nothing could've prepared any of the boys for this. That of all the places they could have been grabbed, school would be the one place for this to go down. Of course, they knew where they came from and what they were. They knew their lives in the real world could end at a moment's notice. They were all aware of the consequences if their "father" and they were found. They all just thought, after 10 years of not being found, that they were free from any serious danger. Junmyeon told them never to let their guard down, always had them training and keeping their skills sharp. Always told them that things could change at a moment's notice and they would have to move if that happened.

  They were all decent enough at hiding the fact that they were super human and not at all normal. None of them had ever exposed their super heightened senses, all 5 of which were 10 times stronger than the average human, their uber fast reflexes or the fact that they were smarter than almost everyone around them due to the many alterations to their brains as children. They were all good at hiding that they were strong enough to rip a tree out of the ground or fast enough to outrun a cheetah, should the need ever arise. They were mostly at home anyway, they didn't go out and socialize outside of school much except for the occasional dinner run. Junmyeon did all the shopping, cooking and cleaning, while the boys were either learning new things, keeping their English sharp so they could blend in, or doing various training and workouts.  
  
  They were sure that things were going to be the same until they went to college. They were sure that they'd get to have all the things normal people do: a first job, first love, marriage, a family. Now they weren't sure of anything, except that they had to get to Junmyeon or let him know somehow. That they had to avoid being captured by these men. That they had to leave their life behind, no matter how this day turned out.  
  
                                *******  
  
  Hongjoong was worried about the others more than he was himself. The only person he knew for sure was safe was Seonghwa, who stood next to him in the janitors closet they dipped into when they first heard the PA system come on. They hadn't been in class yet, having just gotten their books from their lockers and all. Neither of them had seen the others that morning, as they had left after everyone else due to sleeping in.  
  
  While the guy over the speaker was talking, both listening intently, Hongjoong whipped out his phone to send a mass text to the younger boys. He told them to get out of their classes as soon as they could and to try and either hide or escape the building without getting caught. Then he turned to Seonghwa, whose ear was pressed against the door.  
  
  "Hear anything?"  
  
  "No. It's been quiet since he stopped talking. Joongie, we have to call Junmyeon and let him know what's happening. He'll have tactical support ready to help."  
  
  "I've been thinking the same thing. But what if something goes wrong on his end? Or what if he's been compromised and either turned on us or has being killed or something? This whole thing feels way too suspicious honestly. Why couldn't they wait till we got home from school or even the weekend? Why now? Why-"  
  
  "Do you want me to try?" Seonghwa interrupted him. When he didn't answer, Seonghwa pressed on. "You need to calm down. You've worked yourself into a frenzy, Joong. I'll do it for you if you need me to."  
  
  "No, I'll call him. I'm sorry for losing it." He was glad it was Seonghwa with him right now. He could always ground him in a way the youngers couldn't when he worked himself up.  
  
  He was about to hit the speed dial for their dad when Seonghwa tapped his shoulder and put their ears to the door. They could both hear footsteps on the other side. They sounded too close for comfort and the boys tensed as they came to a stop right in from of the door. The knob started twisting and they backed away as it opened, preparing to fight whoever was there.  
  
  To their surprise, it was Yunho and Mingi, both of whom looked ready to fight as well. They all heaved sighs of relief.  
  
  "Hyung, we've been looking for you! Didn't you read the text I sent you?" Yunho hit Hongjoong lightly on the shoulder before pulling him and Seonghwa out of the closet. He looked down the hall to make sure it was clear before continuing, "We've been trying to get everyone grouped in the art room before we escape. I figured it'd be best if we all left together so there's a less likely chance of getting caught. Safety in numbers, you know. We'll be jumping out the art room window."  
  
  "How many have you rounded up so far?" Seonghwa asked as they started walking in the direction of the stairs.  
  
  "We've got everyone but Yeosang and Jongho. Yeosang is still stuck in class and we haven't heard from Jongho since the announcement." Mingi stated with a hint of worry in his voice. "I'm going to look for him. Will one of you come with me? I'm worried about something happening to him."  
  
  Hongjoong stopped by his side and tugged on his sleeve to hold him there. "You two go ahead and wait for us in the art room. I'll go with Mingi." He understood the worry Mingi was feeling. He was Jongho's roommate at home and they were awfully close to each other. He probably felt like it was his responsibility to watch out for him, especially with him being the youngest. If anything happens to him, Mingi will blame himself for not being there to protect him. Hongjoong and Seonghwa both felt this way about all the younger boys and would do anything to protect them, even if it meant going back to that island.  
  
  The others nodded and went ahead to the stairs while Hongjoong and Mingi went back in the direction they came from, cautiously checking the classrooms through the door windows in case he somehow managed to get back to class or hide in an empty one. They were about to turn around when Mingi halted, causing the other to bump into his back.  
  
  "What is it?" He whispered.  
  
  "Something's happening in the bathroom up ahead. Come on!"  
  
  He follows Mingi to the entrance of the bathroom and pulls him back when he sees a figure in black fatigues. They duck into an empty classroom and peak out the window. A minute later, they see someone in similar clothing go into the bathroom. They hear low mumbling and a thud. Thirty seconds later, the men both exited, one with something draped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Only it wasn't a sack of potatoes. It was Jongho, unconscious and handcuffed.


	5. Mingi

  Being genetically engineered in a lab was bound to produce some mistakes. After all, trying different combinations of DNA to try and "perfect" what is naturally etched in most humans is a long and difficult process. Altering genes that are then injected into an egg requires many trials, especially when adding a variety of animal DNA. A touch of cat, maybe some bird, a hint of hare. You never know what the results will be until after the subject starts to develop, both physically and mentally.  
  
  Around the age of 4, the subjects are taken away from their surrogates and moved to the barracks. Normally anywhere between 4 to 15 are put in a group, depending on various factors. Until age 12, they are put in numerous education programs and take different forms of martial arts. They are given special supplements to replace food and put through training exercises to build their teamwork. They are closely monitored to see if any hidden conditions emerge that could possibly hinder their abilities. If any are present, the subject is isolated and given various tests. If the subject improves in a month, they are sent back to their unit to continue their training and education. If they don't improve, they are terminated.  
  
  
                                 ********  
  
  The first time Jongho had a bad seizure, Mingi was there with him. They were having a boxing match in the basement, you know, keeping their abilities sharp and curing their boredom, when it happened.  
  
  Jongho, being only 5 when they had escaped the island, hadn't had many chances to be examined by their doctors and receive their diagnosis or any treatment. After Junmyeon explained the situation about their creation and how being away from the island could cause any underlying issues to rear their heads faster and more aggressive, they all figured it was a matter of time before they experienced something of the nature. They were prepared to handle any problems should the need arise.  
  
  The first time it happened, it was small and not as alarming as they expected. Poor Jongho was trying to learn a new language with Yeosang and Mingi when his tiny body started to shake. The other boys sprung into action, Mingi taking him out of his chair and guiding him to the floor while Yeosang went to get Junmyeon. Mingi stayed by him, trying to remain calm so as not to scare the 6-year-old. It was almost over when Yeosang and Junmyeon arrived.  
  
  "Did you time it?" His father asked. He nodded, not looking away from Jongho. "How long was it?"  
  
  "About 45 seconds. I made sure he didn't injure himself, like you said." He backed away to let Junmyeon help Jongho sit up.  
  
  The grown man guided the child up slowly, sitting him back on the chair. Jongho was looking around with confusion before he managed to look at his dad and ask, "What just happened to me? I'm scared." Junmyeon rubbed his back comfortingly and handed him a white pill.  
  
  "You just had a seizure. You'll be fine now." He points to the pill. "Take this. If you have any more, this will help you."  
  
  Jongho quickly took the pill and rested his head on the table, closing his eyes. Junmyeon turned to the other boys and sighed. They stood there calmly, waiting for him to speak. He went to them and hugged them for a moment, then shifted back to look at them.  
  
  "Thank you for handling this in a rational manner. In the future, I'll have medicine for you guys to access easily should this happen again. If you see the others today, tell them I'm taking Jongho to see a doctor and we'll be gone a couple days." He hugs them again, patting their backs before whispering, "You did good today," and walking over to the youngest. He picked him up gently, so as not to wake him, and left the room.  
  
  That was 6 years ago. Mingi had always kept a close eye on him since that happened. He had been their every time, to help him get to a safe position when he was too unaware to do it himself. To help him gather his bearings and give him his medicine after every episode. To comfort him if he cried after and treat any injuries if no one else was around to assist him. But as he saw it happening this time, he froze in terror.  
  
  This one was different. He hadn't dealt with this before and didn't know what to do as he watched Jongho stiffen, his eyes rolling back as he collapses with a loud _thunk!_ and starts convulsing violently. Mingi notices that he's on the edge of the ring and, getting a grip on himself, runs to him before he can roll off and hurt himself. He gets the tryptophan ready and presses the emergency button on the nearest wall to signal Junmyeon. Then he goes back to Jongho's side until help arrives.  
  
  A minute later, his father and half the boys rush in. The boys wait by the door while Junmyeon crawls into the ring and sits next to the unconscious boy.  
  
  "How long was this one?"  
  
  "1 minute 35 seconds." Mingi looked at him with fear and concern in his eyes.  
  
  They all watched cautiously, waiting for their youngest to regain consciousness. It took another minute before he moved, and the second he sat up, he vomited. The 2 next to him scrambled to get out of the way, waiting until he was done before approaching his side again. Mingi handed him the tryptophan and hugged him. Every time this happens, he would give him a hug to comfort him, but this time, the hug was more for his own comfort than Jongho's, as if holding him would ensure that he wouldn't disappear or die right before him.  
  
  He's sure that that very fear is about to become reality as he watches the men walk away with his brother. He's about to go after them when Hongjoong moves in front of him, blocking the doorway.  
  
  "Move outta my way hyung. I've got to get him-"  
  
  "You go after him now and they'll take you down. You're not in the right state of mind to go fighting those guys. Clearly, Sergeant Asshat sent in people faster and stronger than us if they were able to get Jongho so easily. You need to think objectively before just charging in."  
  
  Mingi knows he's right, but he can't just let them take away his best friend. "What are we supposed to do, let them just take him?"  
  
  "Obviously we need a plan. Let's regroup with the others and get out of here _together_." He emphasized the last word, hoping it would get through to the younger.  
  
  Reluctantly, Mingi agreed and walked out of the classroom quietly, following Hongjoong to the art room upstairs. When they got there, the others dragged them in before closing the door. The room got real quiet when they noticed Jongho wasn't with them. When asked what happened, Hongjoong explained what went down. Mingi was too lost in his own world to talk and sat down, hugging his knees to his chest as he thought about the things that would happen to his brother should they fail to recover him.


	6. Yeosang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, one of those rare A/N I told you not to really expect (lol), but I figured y'all deserved to know my posting schedule. I have been trying out every Sunday and Wednesday since I began this story and it seems to work best for me so I'll stick to it. Also I wanted to thank y'all for the comments! I've been checking every day and I'm very grateful for the comments as well as the kudos. I honestly wasn't sure how this would be recieved and I'm glad y'all like it so much. 
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

 

  If ever there was a time to panic, it would be now. Of course, if he panicked now, Yeosang would give away the fact that he's one of the boys the men are looking for. He's not sure if his teacher would turn him over to them, but he couldn't take his chances, especially if one of his classmates decides to take the initiative just to be rid of all the chaos that surely will insue. He acts just as surprised as the rest of the students, all the while having a mental breakdown.   
  
  The announcement had just finished when he got a group message from his brothers. He let them all know that he was stuck in class and would find an opportunity to sneak out as soon as he could. Then he ran through the different options he had for escape, but the more he thought about it, the more his internal panic started to show. He was about to start having a panic attack in front of his classmates.   
  
  He'd never had one in front of anybody, not even his family. He knew it was one of the side effects of not having the island's lab filled with "cures" at his disposal, like Jongho's seizures. He didn't have his first one till he was 9, three years after they had escaped. He'd never told anyone about them because he didn't want them to treat him like he was fragile. He's sure it would be no one's intention to make him feel that way, but he knew how everyone was with Jongho, even though he's technically their all-around strongest fighter. They treated him like he would break if they weren't careful around him, like anything they did could be a possible trigger. Yeosang didn't think he'd be able to stand it if they treated him the same way.   
  
  So, every time he was about to have an attack, he'd hide away somewhere and stay hidden well after it was over so no one asked questions. Like why his face looked white as a sheet or why he was sweating and breathing so heavily. Why he couldn't focus on what was being said to him and why he looked like he could drop dead at any second. He didn't want the attention that came with having some disorder that he probably wouldn't even have had he been biologically formed like a normal human.   
  
  He didn't want to appear weak to his family or his friends and classmates. He didn't want to have people tiptoe around him. He didn't want to be hindered from having a normal life. Most of the time, while at school anyway, he managed to hide them until he could make it to the bathroom or nurses office.  
  
  Of all the times to have a panic attack, this was probably the worst. Or, possibly the best. He had a thought flit through his mind so fast he put it into action before he could change it.   
  
  He let the panic take over. He allowed it to consume him, right in front of everyone. He waited for someone to make a fuss, to bring the teacher's attention to him. He was fighting hard to keep himself aware of the plan, trying, hoping not to give in completely. Yeosang let the teacher gently tug him into the hall, trying to control his breathing so as not to get the attention of the uninvited men. He could barely hear his teacher as she tried calming him down; he was too focused on checking the hallway for any other persons, good or bad. No one had come, and he began to feel slightly better, his breathing slowing and his ears regaining their auditory function.   
  
  He looked up to his teacher and asked if he could be alone for a minute while he calmed down completely. She looked hesitant to leave Yeosang alone, especially after witnessing such an ordeal, but she agreed.   
  
  "Please come in as soon as you feel better. I don't want you to be taken or harmed for not obeying those men."  
  
  He nodded, trying to look as sincere as possible, and watched her enter the room. As soon as she closed the door, he brushed himself off and left the hall, amazed that his plan worked so easily. As hard as that had been, he knew somehow that his disorder, the thing he hated about himself the most, would be the only way to save his life at that point.   
  
  He made his way to the nearest bathroom, hoping his teacher wouldn't be looking for him. He hid in a stall, putting his feet up so no one would see them should they happen to just glance in. He was about to check his phone when he heard the door open and quiet shuffling in the stall next to him.   
  
  Yeosang was about to peak under the stall when chaos erupted in the bathroom. He froze as he heard the door of the stall next to him be ripped off its hinges and fall to the floor. He heard "gotcha kid" as the unknown assailant struggled to get out whoever was in the stall next to him.   
  
  Then, he heard a familiar voice grunt and say, "Let go of me!" His heart sank into his stomach. Jongho. He wanted to get out and help his little brother fight off the intruder but found he couldn't move. The longer the fight went on outside, the heavier Yeosang felt. Then suddenly, the commotion stops. Yeosang had a bad feeling about the sudden quiet, the weights grounding him to the toilet seat finally lifting as he swiftly approached the stall door to watch.   
  
  Jongho was holding up his opponent against the wall one second, and the next he stiffened for a few seconds before crashing into the closest sink and falling to the ground, wild convulsions wracking his body. Yeosang started to unlock the stall when he heard a voice whisper, "So that's what a seizure looks like."  
  
  He shifted to get a better view through the crack in the stall and saw 2 men, a good eight to ten years older than him, standing over the now-still boy. He figured they were some of the men after them and didn't dare reveal himself now, even though it pained him to watch them take away his brother.   
  
  He couldn't believe what he just saw. He couldn't believe that, at just the wrong time, his brother's brain decided _hey let's have a little fun_ and triggered a fucking seizure, assisting the enemy in capturing him. What a cruel joke. As the men left, he sank to the ground, staring at nothing.   
  
  After a minute, he brings out his phone and texts the group. He told them that he managed to leave class and explained what happened in the bathroom, then left the stall to meet them in the art room. He does a double take as he notices the blood on the edge of the sink. _Oh no_ is all he can think as he gazes at the spot in horror. 


	7. Hoseok

  Have you ever heard of the phrase "loyal to a fault"? It's a term that is used for people who would go to any length to show how loyal and trustworthy they can be, even to the extreme. In most cases, the person they are loyal to use them to that full extent because they know that, even if it's wrong or immoral, their loyalty will not falter.

  In the case of Shin Hoseok, you could say "loyal to a fault" defines him perfectly. He had no reason to question his superiors and he had never been given a reason to. He was, second only to his unit leader, the strongest and fastest in the Monsta X unit, as well as having the most solo mission field successes, again second only to his leader. In short, he was considered one of the most loyal, successful, and useful soldiers the island has ever manufactured. With his record, and his unit's, the sergeant in charge of the operation knew that the best chance of retrieving their missing unit would be Monsta X.

  The fact that Monsta X was picked to retrieve the A to Z unit made Hoseok feel excited. Of course, that could also just be the thrill of getting to go on a mission after being cooped up in the compound for over 3 months. Either way, he was ready to see some action, and he was sure the others were too.

  He vaguely remembered the night the A to Z unit escaped. His unit was in the gym, doing various things, when the fire alarm went off and the sprinklers turned on. The guard that was patrolling the front door suddenly rushed in, saying they were to retire to their barracks for the night and to not leave under any circumstances. The next day, the whole compound was buzzing with rumors of what happened. Some people were saying someone from outside tried to torch the place, while others said someone on the inside tried to take sensitive information. Of course, neither of those things were true, yet they were not far off.

  The Sergeant who ran the island gathered everyone in the mess hall and explained what happened. One of the head "physicians" on campus tried to take the youngest unit of trainees with him to the mainland and burned down part of the main building. He was caught before he could escape, but the boys made it off the island. They've been searching all night to see if there was any trace of them, but no such luck. Then they were all dismissed after receiving a bunch of new rules, including a curfew. "For all of your safety" they were told. And they agreed.

  Hoseok hadn't dwelled on the little details of that night, but every now and again he did think about those boys. He wondered where they ended up, who they grew up to be, if they kept up their training. He didn't linger on them long though, they weren't his concern. Until the day the sergeant called in his unit with a mission. They were told that the missing unit had been located in a small town in Texas. Then they were handed a thick folder with the limited information on each boy from their time on the island in addition to the information of one Kim Junmyeon, who they were told was the unit's caretaker.

  "You'll need to be alert around those boys. Almost everything you can do, imagine 10 times better, faster, stronger and more intelligent. Of course, with them having been away from the island for so long, some of them might have certain medical conditions that could get in their way. Use that against them. Also you'll need to speak some English so brush up while you're on your way. One more thing." He looks at them with a more serious gaze than before and says, "The youngest is the most important, so if you can't get them all before the end of the day, at least bring him. The others will come back on their own eventually."

  They nodded and went to get ready. Hoseok really wanted to ask about what he meant by that. The youngest, how important could he be if he were basically like the rest of them? What makes him so special? But he decided against it and followed his unit. They went to pack the things they'd need, then the sergeant had them go see a nurse who gave them all an injection. "The only weapon you _should_ need is in that serum" he told them before they bordered the jet.

  The mission was simple: find the school, grab the boys, get out of dodge. _Should be a piece of cake,_ Hoseok thought to himself. He was sure he'd be able to handle these kids, despite the sergeant's warning about them. Besides, after reading the medical information on them, at least half of them should have been experiencing either seizures or severe blackouts over the last ten years so it's just a matter of time before they have them all secure.

  Several hours later, after they landed in Dallas, they make their way to the school. Hoseok was told the name of the town and school, but honestly he could give less than two shits. He just wanted to get there asap and grab the targets. He doesn't know why he's so eager for this particular mission, but he's never felt more ready for anything in his life.

  He was especially eager to see what was so special about the one they used to call Choi 2. They probably have different names now, but if they were at the island, they'd only have last names until they turned 13. Since there were 2 Choi's in the A to Z unit, the younger of them was known as the 2nd. He's read the boy's file numerous times, trying to find anything remotely different about him that would make him stand out, but could find nothing. _I guess I'll just have to observe him when he's back on the island,_ he thought.

  Monsta X finally arrived at the school and, being in 2 vehicles, decided to park on different sides of the school so as not to look suspicious. Hoseok and Jooheon, the second youngest in the unit, were in the van that they'd take the targets in. They were sitting and waiting for Hyunwoo to give the OK when something caught Hoseok's attention. In his peripheral vision, he could see a young boy in the window of a classroom. He looked at the file in his lap again, at the picture that sat there, then looked up and turned his head to look at the boy.

  It was him. Choi 2. There was no doubt. He stared the boy down for a minute, then turned to Jooheon, who was tugging on his arm.

  "Hyung, it's time."

  He nodded and put the files aside as he got out of the van and made his way to the front doors of the school, smiling to himself as he walked in. _This should be fun._


	8. Minhyuk

  Minhyuk and Hoseok were paired up to search the first floor while Changkyun was in the principal's office giving the announcement. Hyunwoo sent the others up to the second and third floors to search the classrooms. Minhyuk was searching the bathrooms and any empty classrooms in case anyone decided to hide there while Hoseok searched the full classrooms and the cafeteria. They had to be sure to check every nook and cranny of this building to ensure that they caught their targets.  
  
  Minhyuk had been wondering the whole way overseas why they had to retrieve them from their school instead of just ambushing them at their house. They had been told that either was an option, but Hyunwoo insisted it would be more interesting if they raided the school instead. See how the boys handle external threats and observe them in action. Hoseok was more than okay with that while the others just wanted to finish this as quickly as possible. It just seemed like all kinds of things could go wrong with this scenario, but Minhyuk didn't argue. He just followed Hyunwoo's instructions as always, not wanting to be on anyone's shit list.  
  
  As he was circling back to the front of the school, he caught a glimpse of movement down the hall and quietly pursued. He reached the end of the hall but found no one as he searched the back hall next to the windows. He's about to go right when Hoseok starts calling him on his comms unit.  
  
  "Hey Minhyuk, I need some backup. I saw one sneak into a bathroom and I'm about to apprehend him. Do you copy? Over."  
  
  "Yeah I copy. I'll be there in a minute, over."  
  
  He heads back in the direction he came from before. About halfway there, he can already hear a struggle occurring and he increases his pace. Just as he enters the bathroom, he sees a boy holding Hoseok by the throat. He's about to help him when the boy stiffens, then bumps his head on the sink next to him as he start convulsing.  
  
  Minhyuk isn't sure what to do, so he just watches, more curious than concerned. He's been informed from a young age that all the soldiers on the island were at risk of developing a variety of diseases and disorders due to the fact that they were made differently. He's witnessed a few people from different units experience seizures, blackouts, bleeding disorders and muscular dystrophy, just to name a few. But he's never been close enough to anyone having one to see it in great detail like now.  
  
  As the boy stops moving, he whispers to Hoseok, "So that's what a seizure looks like." Then he kneels down next to the child and pulls out some handcuffs. He takes his hands behind him and puts the cuffs on, then turns him over. Hoseok comes up to them and lifts the boy up over one shoulder and signals for Minhyuk to follow him out.  
  
  "I'm going to take him to the van, can you guard him?"  
  
  "Sure, hyung. Can you ask Changkyun to come out here and help me though? There's a possiblity that the others could escape from the windows or something and it'd be helpful if I had an extra person with me."  
  
  Hoseok nods in affirmation and opens the side door to the van and dumps the kid inside. Then, leaving Minhyuk, he goes back in. A few minutes go by before Changkyun comes out, making his way over to Minhyuk's side.  
  
  "I heard you got one already", he says as he peaks his head in. He studies the boy for a moment, then says "He's got some blood dripping out of his head. What happened in there?"  
  
  "I wasn't there for all of it but Hoseok found him in the bathroom and they tussled for a few minutes. When I got there, kid had a seizure and hit his head on the sink. This one's the one Sergeant said to make sure we bring back even if we don't manage to get the others."  
  
  He couldn't understand why they didn't have more time to hunt them down if they managed to escape, but then again, it wasn't his perogative. He just hoped that the odds of success were in their favor today. So far, he had a good feeling things would play out the way they should.


	9. Seonghwa

  Park and his unit, along with 2 or 3 other units, had just finished training for the day and were sent to their barracks to get ready for dinner. He normally would wait till the others were done, in case any of them needed his direction, before he would take his shower and head to the mess hall. This day was no different, but he was not expecting what was to happen after his shower. He was surprised when, as he was about to head out, Dr. Eden came through the door. He glanced at him curiously as the dr carefully approached him and asked, "Hello, Park. Do you remember who I am?"  
  
  Park looked at him calmly and replied, "Of course, Dr. Eden. You give us physicals every month. But what are you doing here so late? We already had our check ups this month and we don't receive them at night."  
  
  The man continued on, "I know. I need you to listen to me, Park. Can you round up the rest of your unit and meet me by the gate of the compound? I'm getting you boys out of here. You'll come with me, right?" He gave Park a desperate, almost pleading look, as if he were afraid the 7- year-old would question him or raise the alarm.  
  
  Park wondered why he would want to help any of them escape; he thought he was just a self-absorbed scientific presence that occasionally took the time to acknowledge them for brief checkups and give them the occasional shot before he went about whatever else he was meant to do. He didn't think that he'd have a reason to interact with any of the trainees or cadets other than what he was paid to do. He didn't expect that the dr would give them a second thought after their monthly visits. So he couldn't exactly understand why the man would risk diverting from his routine to help them in any form or fashion.  
  
  Something in his gut told Park that he should trust the young man. For whatever reason, he believed that he really wanted to help him and his unit escape, and honestly, he wanted to get off the island. So without hesitation, he looked to him with a calm expression, nodded and said, "We'll be there in 10 minutes." Then he thanked him before heading out the door and over to the mess hall to retrieve his unit.  
  
  They were halfway to the gate when their youngest in the unit, Choi 2, tugged on Park's shirt and asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
  Park was only 2 years older than him, but as he looked down at him, he felt many years older as he explained to him that they were going to leave the island and one of the doctors would assist them. Choi 2 seemed satisfied with his explanation and grabbed his hand as they made their way to the gate, where the others were waiting. Thankfully, no one else inquired as to what was happening while they waited for the doctor.  
  
  Not a minute later, they heard the fire alarm go off, then the sprinkler system engage. Park turned around just in time to see Eden and a guard fly through the glass door in the front. He tensed up in preparation to flee, anxiously waiting for the man to appear. He ran over to the boys and shoved them towards the gate, placing a bunch of papers in Park's hands as he spoke in a rushed manner.  
  
  "I'm not going to be able to come anymore." Park was going to interrupt him but Eden cut him off before he could ask why. "I have a colleague who is waiting for you. He's been helping me plan this for awhile..."  
  
  Park zoned out at the doctor's next words, thinking about the life him and his unit, no, his brothers, were about to leave behind, and how they'd be free. No more tests, no more poking and prodding them like cattle and altering their bodies like guinea pigs. The thought made a small smile appear on his face before he was pulled back to reality, barely catching the end of Dr. Eden's oration. He looked past him as the man looked behind him, then told them rather forcefully, "Jump now boys! Don't look back and don't wait for me. Just follow the map to the coordinates. And also, try not to get caught."  
  
  As he and the other boys jump the 10 foot fence, an easy feat for them, Park looks back one last time. He sees the figure of the man who helped them, slumped over on the ground groaning as he's restrained and dragged to his feet. He turned back around and followed his brothers as they headed toward the man who would take them to their new life.  
  
  
                                *********  
  
  It had been a long time since Seonghwa was able to recall a dream, seeing as he didn't really sleep much in order to have dreams occur regularly. This particular dream, however, was actually a memory that he never thought he'd have need of again and would rather forget, if it were up to him. He rarely had memories from the island surface, and he had a feeling that his mind was trying to tell him something. He couldn't worry about that now though, he had overslept and needed to get ready for school. He'd have to tell Junmyeon later, get his opinion on what it could possibly mean, if it meant anything.  
  
  He got ready and was about to hop onto his bike when a small figure ran over to him, calling out, "Hey, wait for me, Seonghwa hyung!" Hongjoong, the second oldest of the eight brothers, almost fell over as he reached his elder, reaching for his own bike.  
  
  They ride the short distance to the school, Seonghwa lost in thought while Hongjoong started going over a list of something seemingly important. They lock their bikes in the bike rack and head in. They were late; hardly anyone else was in the hallway as they go to get their books. They're heading their separate ways when suddenly, the PA system comes on. The hairs on Seonghwa's arms start to rise as he listens to a young male speaking incredibly clear and flawless English. As the man continues talking, Seonghwa freezes and is completely zoned out as he realizes that his worst nightmare is coming true.


	10. Yunho

  There were six of them waiting in the art room. They already knew what happened to Jongho, or at least what Hongjoong told them he and Mingi had seen. Now they were just waiting for news from Yeosang, whom no one had heard from except right after he had texted the group chat. Yunho couldn't help but worry about him. He had wanted to go looking for him, but his two eldest brothers had said they should all give him a few minutes to try and contact them before they go roaming the school. At this point, the waiting was killing him, but he agreed. Not long after, they received a text.  
  
  It was Yeosang. He managed to get out of class and hide in a bathroom. He then explained the incident with Jongho and sent a picture of the counter. There wasn't much, but the blood was more than enough to yank most of the boys out of their stupor. Mingi springs up and immediately heads for the door, Yunho right on his heels.  
  
  "Where do you two think you're going?"  
Seonghwa appears in front of them before they can exit. They both start talking and their words jumble over each other. Then Hongjoong comes up to them and starts to pull Seonghwa to the side. He whispers something to him, then looks over to the boys at the door.  
  
  "You two were going to find Yeosang, right?" They nod, and he continues, "While you guys are doing that we'll go see if we can take out some of these guys guarding the halls. If you can, find an exit as soon as you have Yeosang with you. The sooner we get out of here the better."  
  
  With that being said, Yunho opens the door and sprints off, not bothering to see if Mingi is behind him. He dashes down the stairs and - "Hey, why'd you stop -" he held up a hand to silence the younger boy, the other pointing down the hallway. What they saw shouldn't have been possible, yet it was happening right in front of them.  
  
  One of the men dressed in combat gear was standing in front of a doorway. What looked like another person was pinned to the wall on the other side of the hall, his feet floating inches off the ground. He looked like he was struggling to breathe, though nothing was touching him. The only person Yunho could think would be in this predicament is Yeosang, and he feels his body temperature drop at the thought.  
  
  He turns to look at Mingi, then signals him to cover the left side while he goes down the right. He tries his best to quietly approach the man and take him by surprise, but before he can get close enough, the man turns to him. As his attention turns to Yunho, Yeosang drops to the ground.  
  
  Yunho instinctively kicks out at his opponent's stomach, but his foot ends up getting caught in the man's hands instead. The man twists his foot, and Yunho twists the rest of his body with it, landing in a push up position. He turns on his back and lashes his hands out at his adversary's ankle, trying to trip him. He ends up grabbing air, as his target has already moved. Seconds later, a foot comes right for his head but he ducks out of the way at the last second. He jumps up and gets ready to fight again when he feels something smack right into his neck.  
  
  His vision starts to blur, but he turns to look around the hall. He notices that Yeosang disappeared. _Hopefully Mingi's got him,_ he thinks. Not seeing the man, he starts heading to the door that leads outside when he's intercepted. Yunho extends his arm but ends up hitting the handle instead of the man. _How could I forget? The island sent them. They've probably been working to improve their abilities so they could catch us more efficiently. I need to step it up_.... He turns to engage the man once more, vision still wonky. He estimates that he's close enough to hit him and kicks out again. He hits the guy's shin and roundhouse kicks in the direction of his head, narrowly missing.  
  
  The guy is behind him before he knows what's happening and he feels something stab into his neck where he was hit earlier. _No no no._ Yunho feels an arm wrap around his middle as he falls forward, stopping him front hitting the ground. He feels himself being turned around and lifted onto the man's shoulder. The last thing he registers before everything fades away is the sound of footsteps running towards him and his captor.


	11. Kihyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, so I have a few things I want to address before we get into this chapter. First, I want to apologize for not updating on Wednesday. I was under the weather after just getting home from a mini vacation the night before and I kinda forgot about it. Hopefully that won't happen again. I also hit a patch of writers block so I was kinda stuck. Don't worry though, I got myself back into the swing of things and this story should be getting more interesting soon. 
> 
> Second, I wanna thank everyone for your continued support of this story and also thank new readers for jumping into this somewhat interesting tale that my brain decided to concoct. I appreciate all of y'all! 
> 
> Third, I was wondering if anyone is confused at all by my use of verb tenses. I was rereading all the chapters I've published and I noticed that they're kinda all over the place, at least in my opinion. If anyone thinks I need to fix them at all, leave me a comment so I know whether or not to do so. 
> 
> Thanks everyone and enjoy!

 

  Many people are against the idea of people playing God. Creating human life in a lab to "better humanity for future generations" is frowned upon by a good majority of people today. There are some, however, that believe this is the only way that humans can evolve and grow to their full potential. With the way humanity is now, it's only a matter of time before it reverts back to the ways of the original cavemen, and many "visionaries" see experimentation as the only way to save it.  
  
  There's another side to this, of course. A small portion of the people who agree with human creation and alteration are only interested in having better weapons for war: the current ones as well as future ones. Often times the two sides, hospitals looking to better humans quality of life and governments looking to better their odds of winning both foreign and domestic wars, clash over the applications of experimentation and which would best benefit the world in the end.  
  
  The idea of combining genetically altered DNA with psychic abilities rears an even uglier battle among the scientific community. This is mostly because most research involving unlocking the brain at a paranormal level is considered either very dangerous or, for most people, not even possible. Until recently, all research involving psychic unearthing was secret from most people in government positions until it produced viable results. As soon as given permission, many governments started using this research for their active operations. Many had people volunteering for the studies, saying they'd be "serving their fellow citizens" in hopes of achieving a "better tomorrow".  
  
  A few preferred keeping it a secret from their citizens however, keeping the tests contained to their captive subjects. Of course, with America and Russia constantly in competition with each other on the war front, countries like South Korea were able to conduct more research over longer periods of time and, for the most part, uninterrupted.  
  
  Ever since the escape of the A to Z unit in 09, the island compound off the coast of South Korea has been working on ways to combine the already successful test subjects' DNA with the aforementioned psychic gene therapy. They hit multiple snags, as most of the older soldiers demonstrated. They were finally successful with the Astro Unit, who were inexperienced in field missions but exceptional in training. They decided to try a more experienced unit, one with many successes in the field as well as their previous training. Monsta X.  
  
  
                                 ********  
  
  He's on his way down a flight of stairs when Kihyun hears heavy, panicked breathing. He races down the stairs and follows the sound to a bathroom, peaking inside as quietly as possible. He sees a boy looking at something on the counter and hyperventilating. He looks where the boy is staring and sees trace amounts of blood. Then he sees the boy look up and into the mirror, finally noticing Kihyun watching him. Kihyun, no longer hesitating, approaches the kid as he turns around.  
  
  Kihyun throws the first punch, knocking the boy off balance and into the sink behind him. He yanks him up and out of the bathroom, but drops him when he feels teeth sink into his arm. He grabs for his arm for a second, which is just long enough for the target to get behind him and kick him square in the back. He lets the momentum push him to the wall across the way and stops himself from hitting it full force. He turns to face the boy, who looks like he's about to attack again.  
  
  It happens in, quite literally, a flash. One second the kid is speeding towards him, the next he hits the wall on the other side of the hallway with a loud thud. Kihyun then looks at the boy and slowly lifts his eyes up the wall, the boy's body following his gaze. He struggles against the invisible hold Kihyun has on him, eyes wide with shock as he slowly realizes just what happened.  
  
  Not long after, Kihyun hears footsteps from the stairs he used earlier. He can't turn his head or the current target will get loose, so he waits for the footsteps to come closer. By the time they're close enough, the boy on the wall has pretty much turned purple and lost consciousness, so he looks away. He turns to his new target, another boy who's much taller than him. _Oh nice, a challenge._  
  
  His new prey kicks out a foot, which he catches easily, twisting it to knock him off balance, but to no avail. As the boy recovers and tries to trip him, he swiftly avoids his hands while grabbing at his holster for his gun. He goes to stomp down on the boy's face, but just stomps carpet. He turns and gets behind him, hitting him with the gun's handle.  
  
  He then notices the other boy wasn't where he left him and looks down the hall, then ducks into the the bathroom again. _How did I not notice anyone else around? Was it one of them who took him? Ugh, I'll look for him when I'm done with this one. I can't believe this._ He goes out to the hall again only to see the tall one about to leave and intercepts him at the door.  
  
  A minute later, Kihyun's finally got him where he wants him and shoots the tranq gun right into the base of his neck, grabbing him as he falls forward. He sees Hyunwoo racing towards him and picks the limp child up and onto his shoulder. He walks over to meet Hyunwoo when he suddenly feels lightheaded. He nearly drops the target as he stumbles forward. Hyunwoo closes the distance between them and takes the boy from him, leaning him against the wall.  
  
  "Kihyun, are you oka- oh god, not again. Did you use your telekinesis? You've been told to only use it as a last resort, remember? You know how much stress that puts on your body without it being stable." He reaches up and wipes blood off his subordinates face as he glares at him sternly.  
  
  Kihyun swipes his hand away and mumbles, "We got those booster shots before we deployed so I figured I'd be fine. Besides, I caught one earlier with it but I think one of his brothers grabbed him while I was fighting this one." Then he stands up and looks at Hyunwoo before saying, "I know, I shouldn't be so reckless. It won't happen again, Hyung."  
  
  Seeming satisfied with his apology, Hyunwoo nods and signals for him to follow. They go outside to the van and drop the tall boy next to the first one. Kihyun looks at the both of them for a moment, then nods to Minhyuk before following his leader back inside.


	12. Changkyun

  A few minutes after Yunho and Mingi left the art room, the remaining 4 boys agreed to split up and take out the guards. Afterwards, they'd look for the others and meet up in the woods before they made their next move.   
  
  Wooyoung found trouble down the hallway as soon as he rounded the corner. He darted back behind the wall, listening for any footsteps to indicate the man approaching his location. All he heard were receding footfalls, so he moved down the hall and followed them until he all he heard was silence. He rounded the next corner and was met with a foot flying towards his face.   
  
  Seonghwa, after a few minutes of searching, finally found one of the soldiers patrolling a hallway on the main floor and charged at him full speed ahead. As he reached the man, he sent a kick straight for his chest with as much power as he could muster, sending him flying into a classroom. He followed him into the room, thankfully empty, and went to deliver his final blow to the man. Before he could, he saw a flash of white and stumbled into a desk before falling to the ground.   
  
  San didn't run into anyone until he got to the entryway of the cafeteria. He was passing by the door when he caught a glimpse of combat gear. Suddenly, he's dragged into the cafeteria and thrown onto a table. He looks up to see his assailant already next to him, about to throw a punch. He quickly rolled to the side and brought his feet up to trap the guy's head. He managed to bang him around a few times before he felt him slip from his grasp. He got off the table and grabbed the man by his ear, slamming his face into one of the chairs.   
  
  Hongjoong headed outside to take care of a guard he had seen previously through the art room window. He hadn't made it to the door yet when he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He turned, ready to fight, but immediately dropped his stance at seeing who was coming towards him. Mingi had Yeosang slung on his back, the other unresponsive to what was going on. Hongjoong collected him from Mingi while the younger boy gathered his breath. A minute later they both walked out just in time to see a fight close to a van parked near the school. It took them a second before they recognized that the guard was fighting Jongho. They rushed over quickly to assist, but just as they get to him the guard falls to the ground.   
  
  "He won't be out for long, so we need to move. Yunho's in the van, and I'm pretty sure he was drugged because I tried to wake him just before I attacked this fool and he wouldn't move."   
  
  Mingi moved to pick him up while Jongho was talking, positioning him on his back so he could run without dropping him. He turned to the others and nodded, confirming he was ready to go before he headed off towards the woods, the others not far behind.   
  
  
                                  *********  
  
  Changkyun and Minhyuk had decided to take turns patrolling the outside while the other watched the targets. It was calm and peaceful for a good twenty minutes after the second boy had been brought out. However, as Changkyun was on his third trip around the school, he could hear a commotion over in the direction of the van. He raced in that direction and was met with quite a sight. One of the boys had woken up and was fighting Minhyuk.   
  
  He watched them for a good minute before he started moving in that direction only to stop yet again. The nearest door leading outside opened to reveal 3 children, one unconscious and slung over his brother's back and shoulders. The other boys had their attention on the fight. Taking a hesitant step forward, Changkyun wasn't sure if he should help his comrade or try and apprehend the boys before they slipped away.   
  
  In all honesty, he didn't want to be here, doing this. He wanted to be free to do as he pleased, to live a real life. He had entertained the idea of escaping the island when he was younger, but didn't think he'd make it alone and he knew for sure none of his unit would support him, let alone join him. It wasn't until the year A to Z escaped successfully that he thought maybe he had a chance. Of course, he'd have to wait until he was older and deemed trustworthy enough to handle solo missions to put his dream into action.   
  
  He didn't figure that he'd be there long enough to actually bond (on a somewhat internal, unspoken level) with his unit members. Now anytime he thought of leaving, he felt guilty, as if he was betraying family if he left, which, in a way he was. He didn't like that he allowed himself to get attached to them, especially knowing that they were not like him. They were fully dedicated to the higher ups and their various agendas and wouldn't hesitate to turn on him if he didn't share their dedication.   
  
  Being on this mission reminded him of all these things, and the fact that he was openly hesitant to make a decision started to naw at him. _Should I help my unit or help them get away?_ If he could, he would just leave on his own, not caring about the outcome of the days events. Unfortunately, his conscience wouldn't allow for that. _This could be my chance to do something right, and maybe I can finally go...._ Changkyun pondered this for another minute, then made his move.   
  
  By the time he approaches the van, the boys are running toward the woods, Minhyuk on their tail. He speeds after them and stops when he's behind his unit mate, kicking him square in the back. Then he picks him up roughly, wrapping his arms around him in a tight headlock. As he stands there waiting for Minhyuk to go limp, he turns to the boys in front of him and nods his head towards the school behind him.   
  
  "So, it's not ideal that you stand there gaping at me while my unit makes their way here. If I were you I'd go ahead and leave while I could. I'll take care of the others, but if we meet again I can't guarantee the same outcome." He turns to the school, then looks to them again and says with some force, "Go before I change my mind."  
  
  The three conscious boys immediately sprint off at his words, heading into the woods behind them with their unconscious brothers in tow. Changkyun returns his focus on Minhyuk, trying to figure out what exactly he was going to tell Hyunwoo while buying time for the kids. He has to make sure he believes him enough not to question his explanation. He lifts Minhyuk onto his shoulders and carries him back to the school.  
  
  The first thing he sees when he gets back to the van is the remaining members of his unit surrounding the van he and Minhyuk were guarding earlier. He rushes up to them and hands him to Jooheon before standing at attention, waiting to be addressed by Hyunwoo. He forces his heart rate to calm down and thinks about what he needs to do.   
  
  Hyunwoo approaches Changkyun slowly, looking from him to Minhyuk and back before nodding his head at the youngest, signaling him to be "at ease". He looks him up and down before asking, "What happened to him?" and tilting his head in the other's direction. _You know what you have to do, you know what you_ need _to do,_ he thinks before he gives his account. 


End file.
